


Стрелка синхроноскопа

by Theonya



Series: Право на слабость [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: «Подглядывать нехорошо», - с детства учила мать, а она снова и снова нарушала запрет. Первый раз подглядела, где лежат конфеты. Второй - что в той книжке с серой обложкой. Третий – как мама привела к себе мужчину.А после того она уже не считала.
Relationships: Kaji Ryouji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Право на слабость [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822717





	Стрелка синхроноскопа

_«Мне нравитесь Вы, Икари-сенсей»._  
«Подглядывать нехорошо», — с детства учила мать, а она снова и снова нарушала запрет. Первый раз подглядела, где лежат конфеты. Второй — что в той книжке с серой обложкой. Третий — как мама привела к себе мужчину.  
А после того она уже не считала.  
Ветреная натура, переменчивое сердце — и одновременно две любви. Детская, любовь-дружба с Синдзи и не более взрослая, чем отчаявшийся подросток, любовь-обожание мужа. Кстати, его она тоже подсмотрела: один из маминых учеников, подающий надежды и тогда встречающийся с невыносимо искренней и веселой одногруппницей. Несмело призналась, получив в ответ насмешку:  
— Я не встречаюсь с мелочью.  
Изо всех сил старалась стать взрослее. Красилась, одевалась, пыталась соблазнить — все было безрезультатно. Все изменилось, когда уехала Она, его любимая. Бросила все и рванула на практику в вожделенную Англию, не желая размениваться на мелочи. Он остался в Токио. Безразличный, холодный, злой, и девушка воспользовалась шансом. Прокатило настолько, что они даже поженились.  
— Шизанутая стерва.  
Она вздрогнула. Их отношения с самого начала были похожи на игру в козаков-разбойников, обычно хулиганил он — на уровне «ах, коллега, это моя жена, а мы тут кофе пьем» и подобном, но он никогда не изменял ей, хоть и имел репутацию бабника. Она изменяла ему всегда. Очень удобно, когда у тебя есть верный, с детства влюбленный друг, с которым можно все, что угодно. После свадьбы, конечно, Синдзи охладел, но это не мешало ей замечать невербальные контакты: взгляды, случайные прикосновения…  
Аска отхлебнула «Асахи». Какая гадость. Как он вообще любил подобное… Она искренне не понимала некоторые стороны мужа и не могла объяснить свои тараканы.  
Например, почему она вертит отношения и с мужем, и с любовником одновременно.  
Ей казалось это чем-то… Правильным?  
Не в плане того, что так должна делать каждая, а в плане того, что именно ей так легче.  
Ей было слишком мало всей любви друга детства, стало слишком быстро не хватать страсти мужа, но вдвоем они замечательно её дополняли, даже, если так посмотреть, питали, совпадая по фазе её помешательства, но работая параллельно, независимо друг от друга. Синдзи, естественно, все знал. Муж…  
Она помнила последний тяжелый взгляд.  
Конечно, он не был столь наивным, но она своими руками убедила в бесполезности друга, затем разрушив все. В некотором смысле Аска даже гордилась собой: манипулировала ими обоими, она словно была прибором, синхронизирующим их действия касательно своей персоны, а затем… Оказалась лишь стрелкой в синхроноскопе, которая при нормальной работе никуда и не мечется, как она между Синдзи и Кадзи.  
Подумать только, у её любимых мужчин похожие имена… Только сами они разные. Она не стремилась угодить ни одному, ни другому, выбирать тоже не могла. Вот и доигралась.  
«Мне нравитесь Вы, Икари-сенсей».  
Теплая страсть и недоверие — Синдзи.  
Жгучая безнадежность и любовь — пацан.  
Как там его? Нагиса? выглядит решительным. Она даже не сомневалась, кто кому поддастся чуть позже. Брюнет промямлит что-то вроде «Не хочу тебя ранить, делать больно», и блондин воспользуется моментом. Из-под одного каблука да под другой — не тонкий и элегантный, а под простой, как три рубля, устойчивый, ай да молодец… Она усмехнулась. Впрочем, дело было сделано.  
«Я проиграла».  
Сообщение — и банка «Асахи». Осталось еще две, суббота завтра, плохо. Не хватит. Ей не хотелось ни видеть, ни слышать ни одного человека на этой гребаной планете. Даже телевизор и музыку. Особенно контрольные и лабораторные. Разве что на тест некоего Нагисы из 11С — двойку. Да, из ста, что тут такого? Мальчик совсем не ладит с физикой. Или с физичкой, чего уж там. Не поделили молодого инфантильного мужчину.  
Детский сад.  
В дверь позвонили.  
— Никого нет дома, — пробормотала она.  
— Открывай, не выделывайся, — вкрадчиво предложил голос. Аска узнала и щелкнула замком.  
— Поиздеваться пришел?  
— Заткнись, — хлопнул дверью он, делая шаг вперед, прижимая к стене. Она обожала демонстрацию его власти наедине. Хотелось не поддаваться, помериться силами, но только она открыла рот, он отвернул её лицом от себя, заломил руку.  
— Ты чего? — со смешком спросила она, хоть и было больно.  
— Не одна ты сходишь с ума.  
Он перехватил и другую руку. Торопливо связал их чем-то, кажется, своим кожаным ремнем, и прогнул в спине, оглаживая худые бока, тиская небольшую грудь и упругую задницу. Не то, что Аске было бы плохо от того, но…  
Она испугалась, когда он задрал её футболку на голову.  
— Я задохнусь!  
— Я не дам тебе.  
Поцелуи-укусы — везде. Щипки, пошлепывания, наутро наверняка все тело будет в синяках, но это не особо волнует. Больше волнует, почему все еще не…  
Толчок, и она вскрикивает. До ужаса приятно. сладко, больно… Он знает её наизусть, как она знает Синдзи, потому всегда нажимает на нужные кнопки в нужное время. С нужной скоростью.  
Ей кажется, что она лежит на краю крыши и может в любой момент сорваться и упасть. Не хватает только одного — мягких губ в противовес укусам, ласковых касаний вместе со шлепками, и на внезапный вопрос «О чем ты думаешь?» она честно отвечает:  
— О вас.  
Чем приводит его в бешенство.  
— Тебе не хватает одного меня?!  
— Хватает, но…  
«…вдвоем было бы круче», — проглатывает она.  
Он резко отстраняется.  
Что-то холодное и твердое проникает в разгоряченное нутро, а рука надавливает на плечо, и она садится на колени, поворачивается.  
— Ты же поняла? — футболка приподнимается к носу, и она щекочет, обводит головку языком и вбирает в рот. Кадзи выдыхает, прислоняется к стене, увлекает за собой:  
— Продолжай.  
Она делает это, но как только в голову прокрадывается мысль о Синдзи сзади, Кадзи включает мини-вибратор. На самую маленькую пока что скорость, и она понимает, что происходит, начинает двигать головой чаще, пока не чувствует, что член выскальзывает изо рта, а по груди и шее стекает теплая сперма.  
Он стягивает с головы футболку, и Аска, тяжело дыша, прислоняется к его бедру:  
— Я так скучала по тебе…  
Он улыбается, словно говоря «Я тоже».  
Момент хороший. В такой можно развязать руки, вытереть девушку, уйти пить чай и мириться. Он стягивает ремень, разминает её онемевшие запястья, выключает штуку внутри.  
— Под одеяло, быстро.  
Она шмыгает туда в ожидании чуда, а он… На кухне — бутылки. Вино, пиво, виски. Они расстались лишь полтора месяца назад, а беспорядок такой, будто она годы жила одна. Не похоже на то, что любовник принимает участие в её жизни: они бы уже жили вдвоем, она была бы радостнее. На глаза попадается телефон.  
«Син-тян, обними меня! <3»  
«Я занят»  
«Трусливая ты тряпка»  
«Как пожелаешь»  
Последние сообщения обнадеживали. Он решил пойти чуть раньше. Обычно ему казалось унизительным контролировать партнера, однако…  
«Отель Карано, после твоих уроков».  
«Подсобка кабинета физики, большая перемена».  
«Отель Мияко, 14.30. Вина возьми».  
Встречи всегда назначала она. Друг-любовник отписывался кратко, по сути: «Ок», «Ладно», «Нет». Он бы многое отдал, чтобы посмотреть на их переписку в дозамужний период. Только успокоившись, он разозлился снова, не так сильно, скорее, устало — надоело ссориться и выходить из себя.  
Но — твою мать — даже в школе?  
На своем рабочем месте?  
В то время, когда он вкалывал, совершенствуя схемы нового проекта?!  
Она почти успела уснуть, сладко пригреться после отличного секса, как кровать прогнулась под тяжестью тела. Девушка повернула голову, лежа на животе, сонный невинный вид нравился мужчине, но… Она сделала свой выбор намного раньше.  
Он улыбнулся, поставил на четвереньки и снова связал руки ремнем.  
— Тихо, девочка. Зачем тебе нас двое?  
Неуловимое «нас» — будто Синдзи был полноправным членом их отношений — согрело и покоробило Аску одновременно. Она ни разу не представляла, как, например, муж целует друга детства, она испытывала отвращение, пытаясь представить их вдвоем, без своей чудо-персоны.  
— Потому что вы мне подходите?..  
— Плохой ответ.  
Он вжал её грудью в подушки, сам прижимаясь плотнее, включая вытащенный ею девайс и вставляя обратно, лаская. Она таяла, расслаблялась, пыталась потереться о него. Терлась, получалось. Он наращивал скорость, затем резко скинул и вставил еще и свой.  
— Больно!  
— Это я и наш маленький друг, Аска. Ты же так любишь друзей, что с ними спишь?  
— Нет, — прошипела она, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Он не ответил, вбиваясь в тело, хватая за волосы и руки, пока она не начала болезненно вскрикивать.  
— Отпусти! Не хочу!  
— А чего хочешь? Что тебе нужно, Аска? Хотела меня? Получай.  
Скорость и сила вибрации постепенно увеличивались.  
— О чем мечтала, когда стонала подо мной? О том, как тебя другой в рот имеет? Хочешь, я порву тебя? Чего ты хочешь, Аска?  
Она плакала, пряча лицо. Не от боли, как раз с вибрацией было приятнее, да и бывший муж на деле двигался нежнее. В голове мутилось от унижения и удовольствия, и она краем сознания понимала его слова и его помешательство.  
Кадзи бесило её молчание.  
Он вытащил скользкую вибрирующую штучку, надел на неё резинку и снова погрузил в неё на пару минут. Она сжималась и поскуливала.  
— Чего ты хочешь… — устало повторил он.  
— Тебя… — простонала женщина.  
Он вытащил резинку, всунул виброяйцо в худую задницу и включил, параллельно входя сам. Рыжая сжималась вокруг его члена и кричала в подушку почти сорванным голосом, распираемая ощущениями так, как это никогда не случалось с Синдзи, и Кадзи не мог долго выдержать, изливаясь в наполненное нутро.  
Еще несколько движений пальцами, и она сама растеклась по мокрой простыне.  
— Не уходи, — хрипло попросила, пока он вновь растирал пальцы. — Ты нужен мне.  
— Это всего лишь хороший секс. Сегодня — я, завтра — кто-то еще, — холодно бросил он, сглатывая накатившую горечь.  
— Почему?  
— Ты мелкая шлюха, вот почему.  
— Но я люблю тебя.  
Он вжикнул ширинкой и натянул куртку, взял в руки дипломат.  
— Ты любишь только себя.  
Грохот двери дал новый отсчет началу тишины.  
Вот теперь она проиграла по всем фронтам.


End file.
